Flip-Flop: Part Two
Flip-Flop: Part Two is the sixteenth episode of the sixth season and the 138th overall. Synopsis Shacking Up Jack and Stuart are admiring their view from their new apartment when Will comes over for a visit with a gift and their escrow paperwork. Will mentions how lucky they are that they have one another and no longer have to go out to the clubs and end up alone (or with a troll) when it's last call. This makes Stuart really happy and once Will leaves he mentions his feelings to Jack and about how they both can stop searching and that Jack can "stop running". Leaving Jack with a very uneasy look on his face. Grace gets another - ridiculously high - offer on Zandra's apartment. Will informs her that they are already in escrow (to which Grace does not know the definition of) with Stuart and Jack, and that the money doesn't matter because they are the "flippers who care" (although he is sad to turn down the Courtney Love amount of money). Jack walks in and says he isn't sure about his living situation and Will jumps to inform Jack that it's not too late to get out of escrow. Jack starts sharing how he isn't ready to be "an old married lady" and Grace tells him that his feelings are normal, but then Will reminds her of the higher offer and she stops sharing her experience and tells Jack to move out. Jack is worried backing out will effect their relationship, but Will and Grace assure him that wouldn't happen. After Jack leaves to go talk to Stuart, Will and Grace feel bad for their selfishness. Will and Grace show up at Jack and Stuart's apartment to tell them about the other offer and how guilty they feel about suggesting Stuart and Jack not live together because of it. Stuart admits that their relationship has been a little rushed and that Will and Grace should take the other offer. Will tells Stuart and Jack that the other offer is the furthest thing from their minds, but Grace quickly hustles Will out of the apartment so that they can accept the other offer. However, the other couple let's Will know that they already bought another place. In the end, Will brings Zandra back to her old apartment and apologizes for how they treated her. Just as he is about to leave he receives a call from the initial couple saying their offer fell through and asking if the apartment is still available. Karen + Lyle + Lorraine Karen and Lyle are awoken by some noises coming from the kitchen. They investigate and discover that Lorraine is rummaging through the fridge after a long night out. She admits to having lost Karen's limo in a bet. Karen looks to Lyle to discipline which he begins to do, but his terms for Lorraine getting the limo back are a little deranged (pay for it, or use the house as collateral in a bet to win the limo back). Either way, he stands up to Lorraine, who storms out after shouting that it's too late for Lyle to be a father and that he doesn't care about her and that she thought he was cool. Her outburst upsets Lyle because he felt like he was finally building a relationship with Lorraine. Lyle blames Karen and chooses to chase after Lorraine, leaving Karen sad and alone. Lorraine picks Karen up in the limo that she got back. They start talking and Lorraine admits that she was scared because she had just found her dad and that she thought Karen was talking him away from her. Karen says that Lorraine won, and Lorraine admits that all Lyle talks about is Karen and that the limo is on it's way to where Lyle is, so the two could make up and be together. Karen and Lorraine sing "A House Is Not a Home" in order to describe their lonely feelings toward each other. Karen and Lorraine arrive at the bar that Lyle is at and tell him that the reason they fight isn't because they are different, but because they are the same. They agree to build a relationship with each other because they both love and want Lyle happy. Lorraine mentions that she's going to go back to her hotel, and Karen offers her and Lyle a place in the mansion. Lyle says that it doesn't seem proper for them all to live together without the benefit of marriage. He proposes to Karen saying he wanted to marry her the second he saw her and Karen accepts. Cast Main * Eric McCormack (Will Truman) * Debra Messing (Grace Adler) * Sean Hayes (Jack McFarland) * Megan Mullally (Karen Walker) * Shelley Morrison (Rosario Salazar) Guest * John Cleese (Lyle Finster) * Minnie Driver (Lorraine Finster) * David Foley (Stuart Lamarack) * Eileen Brennan (Zandra) Notes Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Two-part episodes